endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliances Uncovered
Alliances Uncovered is the sixth episode of Endurance: Fiji. '' Overview ''Another Samadhi is up for grabs in today’s important Endurance Mission, and every team wants the power to give it away. After the game, tempers flare at the Samadhi ceremony when it is given to one team unexpectedly! Summary The night after the first Temple of Fate, the teams gather with JD on the beach to read the Yellow Team's farewell letter. He gives the letter to Caleb to read. At the end of the letter, it says that the Yellow Team decided to leave their Perseverence pyramid piece to the Red Team, which now gives the Red Team two pieces, tying them for first place with Blue and Orange. Then JD announces they have a few minutes to get ready before their next Endurance mission. Before the mission, Green and Orange get together to figure out who they want to give the samadhi to if either of them win. It's between Purple and Red, but they settle on giving it to Red because they're the strongest team, even though they've had an unofficial side alliance with Red. Today's Endurance Mission, called "Fish Food," gives each team their own set of platforms out on the water. One team member will stand on the farthest platform and throw six fish to their partner on the next platform. After they get all six, the first partner leapfrogs the other partner and they then receive the same six fish from their partner. They repeat that process until the fish are on the fourth platform, then both partners get on that platform, unhook it, and paddle it to shore. The first team to return to their colored triangle on the beach with six fish will win the challenge, the pyramid piece, and the samadhi. The challenge begins and all five teams do pretty well throwing the fish, but the Orange Team finishes the first round first, followed very closely by Green, Blue and Purple. Orange and Green start to put a little distance between them and the other teams, and are the first to start on the last platform. Orange finishes and gets both members on the last platform first, but Green is not far behind. Orange struggles to unhook the platform, and Green starts paddling to shore first. They don't look back, and Green finishes first, followed closely by Orange and Blue. For their efforts, the Green Team gets their second pyramid piece, the Teamwork Piece, as well as the samadhi. Later on, the teams gather up with JD to decide the samadhi recipient. Before doing that, JD has the teams close their eyes and asks everyone who thinks there are alliances to raise their hand. Everyone except both members of Blue and Purple raise their hands, which JD reveals to them after they open their eyes. This leads JD to ask Blue and Purple if they think this means that Red, Orange, and Green have an alliance that they don't know about. They say it's possible, especially after Purple was sent to Temple for no apparent reason at the time. They keep talking, and Lauren from the Orange Team says she raised her hand because she actually thought Blue and Purple might be an alliance, not because she was in one. When pressured by JD, she waffles a little bit but doesn't reveal whether or not she's in any alliances, or anything about her strategy. After their discussion of alliances, they turn to the business at hand. JD asks the Green Team who they've decided to give the samadhi to. Will apologizes, but gives the samadhi to the Purple Team. The reason he gives for that decision is that the Purple Team works very well together and has done very well at many of the challenges. The Purple Team cracks open the samadhi and takes out a rock that says "Extra Weight." At tomorrow's Temple Mission, the Purple Team will have more weight than everyone else. Game Play Standings Mission *''Insert mission information here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 6 episodes